Mi niña, Ash x Cynthia
by Chiguilihuili
Summary: En la vida, no todo es un juego, ni una maldita apuesta para enamorar a alguien, ese el caso de Cynthia, se relatara el pasado de ella por como sucedió este problema con su "Novio", una venganza de un sujeto, para destruir por dentro a nuestro héroe.


**Antes que comiencen a leer… este será mi primer shipping separado, este es la TERCERA parte de mi legado… cuando termine el FIC del Shipping de Ash x Cynthia, vendrá otra pareja que ustedes tanto aprecian y desean… Ash x Serena… este Fic es un piloto, es de pruebas, si les agrada, me pondré contento porque lo correspondieron :"D, sin más que decir… comencemos…**

.

.

.

— _**¡AQUÍ YO!, ¿ALLÁ QUIÉN**_ **?** — **DICE CHIGUILIHUILI DE LA 1° GENERACIÓN.**

Nivel motivacional de esta historia: **100%** Ya tendrán una noción si llega a **0%**

 _ **TODO BASADO AL POKÉMON NO FUE CREADO POR MÍ, ÓSEA LOS PERSONAJES Y POKÉMON… ES DEL CREADOR SATOSHI TAJIRI…**_

— Dialogo. — Humano.

— "Dialogo."— Mente o pensamiento, o puede ser una suposición o sarcasmo.

— (Dialogo.) — Pokémon o puedo ser una interacción.

— %Dialogo. %— Cita o frase creada por una persona famosa.

* Este pequeño significa un resumen o un dato.

/Flashback/ Se hace un recuerdo de antes.

_Dialogo. _ Un adelanto del Espacio y/o Tiempo.

— **Dialogo.** — Una palabra, frases que revela un futuro en la historia o Movimientos Pokémon.

— _Dialogo._ — Aparecerán cuando tengan un sueño despierto o dormido.

* * *

Opening de la Historia… Créditos: La Flaca, Santana ft Juanes.

— **Ven pa' acá nena,**

— **Tráeme tus huesos.**

 **A)** — **En la vida conocí,**

— **Mujer igual a la flaca,**

— **Coral negro de La Habana,**

— **Tremendísima mulata,**

— **100 libras de piel y huesos,**

— **40 kilos de salsa,**

— **Y en la cara dos soles,**

— **Que sin palabras hablan (X2).**

 **B)** — **La flaca duerme de día,**

— **Dice que así el hambre engaña,**

— **Y cuando cae la noche,**

— **Baja a bailar a la tasca,**

— **Y bailar y bailar y tomar y tomar,**

— **Una cerveza tras otra,**

— **Pero ella nunca engorda! (X2).**

 **[2x:]**

 **C)** — **Por un beso de la flaca,**

— **Daría lo que fuera,**

— **Por un beso de ella,**

— **Aunque solo uno fuera.**

— **Aunque solo uno fuera (X2).**

 **D)** — **Moje mis sábanas blancas,**

— **Como dice la canción,**

— **Recordando las caricias,**

— **Que me brindo el primer día,**

— **Y enloquezco de ganas,**

— **De dormir a su ladito,**

— **Por Dios que esta flaca,**

— **A mí me tiene loquito (X2).**

 **[2x:]**

 **E)** — **Por un beso de la flaca,**

— **Daría lo que fuera,**

— **Por un beso,**

— **Aunque solo uno fuera (X4).**

— **Fuera, fuera, fuera, ¡fueraaaaa!.**

 **[2x:]**

 **F)** — **Por un beso de la flaca,**

— **Daría lo que fuera,**

— **Por un beso de ella,**

— **Aunque solo uno fuera.**

 **[2x:]**

 **G)** — **Yo quiero que te quites todo,**

— **Nena ven,**

— **Yo quiero que me des...**

— **Yo quiero que te muevas,**

— **Al sentir tu piel...**

* * *

Capítulo de hoy: **PROLOGO.** — Dice fríamente Satoshi Holder.

* * *

— " _Cynthia, ¿Porque lo hiciste?"-_

— " _¡¿A que no puedes estar con un chico por un Mes?!"-_

— " _¿¡Garchomp Ahora!?"-_

— " _Adiós Cynthia"-_

— " _Ash desaparecido por más de un año"-_

— " _Todo por mi culpa"-_

— " _Te encontré maldita"-_

— …—

_Estamos en una residencia lujosa, donde todo está desordenado o mejor dicho esta destruido, un carro volteado, las flores están en el techo de la casa, las puertas están destruidas, las paredes están rotas a la mitad, los objetos valiosos robados, la piscina esta con una mancha negra, las ventanas y vidrios igualmente están rotas, el pasto está hecho un campo de batalla, había un poco de fuego en algunas partes de la casa… pero lo más importante es que había una persona ensangrentada y su ropa rasguñada, en esa habitación se encuentra la campeona de la región Sinnoh nada más y nada menos que Cynthia Shirona…_

— Que…paso…?— Está apoyada en una pared destruida, abriendo y cerrando sus ojos lentamente— Por…que…me…tuvo…que…ocurrir…esto— llorando fuertemente— ahora…voy a morir…yo nada más quería…ver a Ash… ahora no puedo…— Escupiendo sangre, y luego volteo a ver a su Garchomp con heridas graves…— Tenia que…ser más fuerte…malditos…— apunto descansar en paz…— "Me merezco esto por la maldita apuesta"

— " _¿Cynthia por qué?"_ — Dijo un pensamiento en su mente de la campeona.

— ¡Cállate tu nada más eres una débil campeona! — dijo una persona fría sin sentimientos, tenía a su fiel amigo… Gengar a su lado— Di tus últimas palabras Cynthia…-

— Que te pudras… ¡Giovanni! — Cerrando sus ojos, para ya recibir el ataque de Gengar.

— ¡Maldita! — Giovanni es el líder del Equipo Rocket, ya hace tiempo quería derrotar a Ash Kétchum, pero no podía lastimarlo físicamente, pero si emocionalmente, matar a Cynthia…— ¡ Gengar usa **Tinieblas**! —

— "Adiós…Ash… espero que me perdones…"— ya muy debilitada, en eso Gengar estaba recargando energía, pero fue detenido por un gran rayo, el que impacto en el centro de ellos…

— ¿Pero qué? — Volteando a ver dónde llego el ataque— ¡No puede ser!

— ¡Pikachu usa **Ataque** **Rápido** con **Cola** **de** **Hierro**! — Pikachu con sus máximas fuerzas corrió contra Gengar y lo impacto con su cara y para rematar uso su **Cola** **de** **Hierro** , mandándolo a volar a la pared, rompiéndola por completa— ¡Esto no te lo perdonare Giovanni!

— Ash…— Muy sorprendida por ver en persona a su salvador.

— ¿Cynthia te encuentras bien? — Con un tono frio…

— Ash… pero… ¿Cómo?… — Quedando desmayada por completo.

— Caíste en mi trampa mocoso, déjame matar primero a ella, luego nos divertimos nosotros dos…— Riéndose demoniacamente

— No me importa si la matas a ella, lo que nada más me importa es que tu… — Apuntándolo con su dedo índice-Seas derrotado una vez por todas…

— ¡Muere!,¡ Ahora Persian! — Dijo Giovanni sacando de su Pokébola e invocar a su mascota.

_Pelea entre Ash (Pikachu) vs Giovanni (Persian). _

— **¡Ataque Rápido!** —

— **¡Cuchillada!** —

— **¡Cola de Hierro!** —

— **¡Rayo Burbuja!** —

— **¡Atactrueno!** — En un movimiento rápido Pikachu esquiva la garra Persian… aparte de eso lo golpeo con **Cola** **de** **Hierro** mandarlo hacia al techo creando un cráter pequeño y para rematar Pikachu usa **Atactrueno** para lastimarlo, pero Persian con instintos lo intercepto con **Rayo** **Burbuja** — "Al parecer no es un Pokémon normal…debo tener más cuidado" — Pensó el Azabache— ¡Pikachu **Electrobola**!

— **¡Toxico!** —

—¡Golpea el piso con **Cola de Hierro**! — Para evitar un envenenamiento golpea el piso para levantar polvo y pequeños pedazos de concreto

— ¡Ahora **Atactrueno**! — Dijo Giovanni mientras que Ash cayó en su trampa— **¡Rayo Burbuja!** — Combinando 2 ráfagas poderosas acercándose al punto directo de Pikachu el cual no lo esquivo a tiempo y se creó una cortina de Humo.

— ¡Pikachu! —

— ¡Acabalo con **Cuchillada**! — Entrando en el humo, y se escuchaba ruidos de cuchillas, cuando se disipo se miró a Persian y Pikachu "El cual está usando **Cola** **de** **Hierro** " — ¡ **Toxico**! —

— ¡Pikachu! — No había forma de escapar, cayeron en su trampa, lo que nada más podían esperar es que ese movimiento diera efecto a Pikachu por el envenenamiento, pero nunca paso ya que un Garchomp uso **Karatazo** interviniendo en los 2 Pokémon separándolos de izquierda y Derecha, pero por consecuencia el Toxico de Persian ataca directamente a Garchomp

— Maldita Pokémon… Esta vez no fallare… Gengar usa ¡ **Hipnosis**! — Saliendo de los escombros y ataco con una ráfaga rosa

— (No puedo soportarlo más… ¡Odio a ese sujeto!) — Dijo Pikachu ya enojado envolviéndose de Electricidad…

— ¡Pikachu **Atactrueno** ahora! — Dando un ataque directo a Persian haciéndolo retroceder varios metros de la casa, mientras que Gengar ataca a Garchomp y hace explotar el suelo— ¡Mierda! — Y se cae todo el suelo del segundo piso, haciéndolos a todos caer en el primero.

— Esto no acaba aquí… ¡Gengar **Explosión**! — Eso sí sería un suicidio de parte de Giovanni, alguien tendría que estar loco… no… demente por usar ese ataque en una casa grande y explotar todo el lugar—

— No dejare que hagas eso… ¡Charizard ve! — Sacando a su Pokémon Tipo Fuego el cual dio un rugido tremendo, haciendo mover varios objetos en la casa, igualmente moviendo a Ash y Giovanni-¡ **Ataque de Ala** ahora! — Con un rápido movimiento lo golpeo y mandarlo a volar hacia otra pared*

*Wtf… esa residencia resiste mucho…

— ¡Persian **Rayo Burbuja** a Pikachu ahora! — Ocultando sus ojos del polvo y del escombro…

— ¡ **Electrobola** , ahora! — Interceptando la ráfaga de Persian, dando un resultado de cortina de polvo y un impulso de aire, mandado a volar a los 4 de ahí…— "Maldición esto se va a caer tarde o temprano" — Pensó el azabache, apoyado en una pared, mirando como la casa se destruía poco a poco… en una ventana se mira a Charizard usando **Lanzallamas** y a Gengar **Hipnosis** , esquivando a ambos ataques, mientras que Charizard vuela y eso le da ventaja esquiva fácilmente y usa seguidamente **Ataque de Ala** para dañar un poco al rival…— ¡No me quedare atrás!… ¿Pikachu estas aquí?... — Moviendo en su cara polvo para visualizar mejor…

— ¡ **Cuchillada**! — En eso aparece Persian y sus garras se volvieron filosas a punto de dañar a Ash, pero alguien vino al rescate una rubia empuja al azabache, quedando en la posición donde estaba, recibiendo el ataque peligroso de Persian… esa persona que se sacrifico fue…

— ¡CccccYyyyyNnnnnTttttHhhhhIiiiiAaaaa! — Grito el azabache muy preocupado, se miraba gotear sangre en el pecho de la chica…

— Ajajaja! — Riéndose malvadamente, viendo sufrir a Ash.

— N…l…t…p…P…— Murmurando en sus labios algo Ash.

— ¿Que dijiste? — Arqueando sus cejas…

— No le tengas piedad, ¡Pikachu! — Apareciendo en el aire utilizando en su cuerpo, **Ataque Rápido** , y ataco a Persian en esa posición, arrastrando hacia atrás…— **¡Atactrueno!…**

— **¡Rayo Burbuja!** —

— **¡Electrobola!** —

— **¡Toxico!** —

— **¡Cola de Hierro!** —

— **¡Cuchillada!** —

_Esquivando los ataques, arriba, hacia abajo, diestro y siniestro, y a veces le daban el ataque, pero no pasaba de más, seguían luchando, la residencia no aguantaría más… así que Ash, auxilió a Cynthia la cual tiene una herida en su pecho cerca del corazón, y un hilo de sangre en su boca, cargándola desde la espalda, la lleva afuera, obviamente Giovanni no iba dejar escapar su rival, a si porque si, en eso Gengar entra a la casa, y le pide que use **Tinieblas_**

— "Carajo" — Pensó Ash ya que podría ser que su Charizard salió derrotado pero no fue así, se escuchó un gran rugido en el patio de la residencia, miro Ash a Charizard con algunos rasguños y algo cansado, en su cara unas gotas de sudor por "Jugar" con Gengar, corrió rápido hacia su Pokémon, siendo cubierto por Charizard y Pikachu, los cuales usaban ataque de **lanzallamas** y **Atactruenos** , para que Ash llegue sano y salvo, junto con Cynthia la que está en la espalda de Ash, cuando llego se subió lo más rápido que pudo y su Pikachu no se iba a quedar atrás se, subió en el hombro de Ash, diciéndole era hora de escapar…— De acuerdo…— Asintiéndole a su Pokémon, y tocando una parte del cuello para que se eleva con sus alas y tener una altitud para escapar de una vez por todas…

— No te dejare escapar…— En eso Gengar y Persian usan sus ataques más poderosos para acertarle al Charizard. Pero fue inútil, ya que llegaron a una altitud segura— ¡Te buscare y te matare niño!-Con sus manos apoyadas en su boca, elevando más fuerte su voz…

— "No, yo seré el que te derrote y te mate" — Cerrando sus ojos— "Estúpido"-Con una sonrisa de venganza le pide a Charizard que avance hacia al Norte para buscar un Hospital, o al menos un Centro Pokémon— "Debo dejara un lugar seguro y seguir con mi camino…"

_En eso en la parte de la residencia de Cynthia explota, saliendo fuego y humo morado, el causante de esto fue nada más y nada menos que Giovanni, el cual escapo a tiempo escondiéndose entre los arbustos junto con sus Pokémon_

— "Y todo por una maldita apuesta" — Dijo Ash con una lagrima en su ojo derecho.

* * *

Ending de la Historia… Créditos: DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love, Usher.

 **A)** — **Usher (yeah man),**

— **So we back in the club,**

— **Get that bodies rocking from side to side (si-side to side),**

 **-Thank God the week is done,**

— **I feel like a zombie gone back to life (ba-back to life),**

— **Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up,**

— **No control of my body,**

— **Ain't I seen you before?,**

— **I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes- eyes-eye.**

 **B)** — **Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again,**

— **Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again,**

— **So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life,**

— **Gonna get you right,**

— **Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again.**

 **C)** — **Keep downing drinks like this,**

— **Not tomorrow that just right now, now, now, now.**

— **Gonna set the roof on fire,**

— **Gonna burn this mother f… down, down, down, down.**

 **D)** — **Hands up, when the music drops,**

— **We both put our hands up,**

— **Put your hands on my body,**

— **Swear I seen you before,**

— **I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes- eyes- eye.**

 **E)** — **Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again,**

— **Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again,**

— **So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life,**

— **Gonna get you right,**

— **Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again.**

 **D)** — **Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again,**

— **Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again,**

— **So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life,**

— **Gonna get you right.**

 **E)** — **Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again,**

— **Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again,**

— **So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life,**

— **Gonna get you right,**

— **Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again.**

* * *

Nota del autor:

HhhhhEeeeeYyyyy! Hola como están?, espero que le haya gustado el Prólogo, sé que es un poco corto, pero valdrá la pena después de varios capítulos, algunos tendrán dudas de este capítulo, pero eso lo dejare en el siguiente, algunos me conocerá y otros no… Me llamo Carlos * * Chigüil, seré su servilleta en esta generación, espero que algunos me acompañen esta travesía de Fics, bueno sin más que decir, gracias…

Mi narración al final del Capitulo:

¿Cuál es el pasado de Ash y Cynthia?, ¿Porque Ash se quiere vengar de Giovanni?, ¿Vendrá problemas o soluciones en un futuro cercano? ¿Tacos?... 2 Por favor... Okno -_-

* * *

Persian de Giovanni: **Toxico-Cuchillada-Atactrueno-Rayo Burbuja**

Gengar de Giovanni: **Hipnosis-Come Sueños-Tinieblas-Explosión.**

Pikachu de Ash: **Atactrueno-Ataque Rápido-Cola de Hierro-Electrobola.**

Charizard de Ash: **Lanzallamas-Ataque de Ala-Cuchillada-Cola de Dragón.**

Garchomp de Cynthia: **?-?- Karatazo- ?**

* * *

%Perdonar y pedir Perdón, No te hace tonto y débil; te hace Sabio y Fuerte. %

Hasta El Próximo Capitulo… Bye!


End file.
